


Qual a Senha do WiFi?

by AmyDiValerie



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, M/M, Mentions of alcoholism, cartoonist!Steve Rogers
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 12:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14873583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyDiValerie/pseuds/AmyDiValerie
Summary: A pergunta que viralizou com o avanço da tecnologia é capaz de abrir muitas portas além de dar acesso ao glorioso mundo da internet. No caso de Steve e Tony ela abriu uma porta para um grande amor.(Obs: Stony, com provável OOC, ou seja, os personagens podem tomar atitudes e terem personalidades diferente do canon. Universo Alternativo em que Tony e Steve são vizinhos com 0% de intimidade, até o momento que Tony precisa de uma ajuda com seu computador.)





	1. Olá, vizinho!

Steve passava muito tempo em casa, o emprego de quadrinista permitia que ele fizesse grande parte do trabalho em casa, longe de todos, sozinho, sem qualquer tipo de distração; claro que não poderia haver distração maior do que as batidas frenéticas na porta de seu apartamento. O loiro se levantou curioso, nenhum dos poucos amigos que tem lhe fariam uma visita repentina assim. Quando abriu a porta sua feição se transformou para uma confusa, com certeza não conhecia o moreno de cavanhaque a sua frente.  _  
_

_— Ótimo, está em casa! Qual a senha? —_

Steve se encontrou cada vez mais confuso com a situação, o homem a sua frente prontamente levantou um notebook e começou apertar algumas teclas, quando não recebeu nenhuma resposta do loiro olhou para esse e suspirou com sua confusão.

_\- WiFi, qual a senha do WiFi? -_

Tentou explicar, e dessa vez teve uma resposta, porém diferente da que gostaria.

_\- Desculpe, mas quem é o senhor? -_

O moreno revirou os olhos com a pergunta, não devia ser tão difícil, ele quer a senha do WiFi,  
não se inscrever em algum programa do governo.

_\- Tony Stark do 6A, minha internet está uma merda e preciso mandar esse email ainda hoje. Poderia fazer o grandessíssimo favor de me passar a incrível senha do WiFi? -_

O pedido de Tony saiu com mais sarcasmo do que Steve gostaria, o moreno fez parecer que o favor era uma obrigação. Mesmo assim olhou para dentro pensando se havia anotado em algum lugar. _  
_

_\- Claro... Deve estar por aqui. -_

Ainda pensativo andou até a escrivaninha que continha o moldem e seu velho computador de mesa. Tony entrou logo atrás dele, deixou o notebook em cima da mesinha de centro e sentou-se na cadeira do computador de Steve, que o olhou com um pouco de irritação, o moreno despertou o dinossauro da computação mexendo o mouse, clicou em algumas coisas na barra de ferramentas e abriu uma janela não muito familiar para o loiro.  _  
_

_\- rogers407 -_

Murmurou Tony enquanto ia até o sofá, colocou seu notebook no colo e os pés na mesinha. Steve ainda sem entender o que havia acontecido fechou a porta e voltou para sua mesa de desenho. _  
_

_\- Fique a vontade. -_

Disse provavelmente sendo ignorado pelo outro, não que importasse já que estava sendo claramente sarcástico. Enquanto voltava ao trabalho pensou quanto tempo poderia levar até o vizinho enviar o bendito e-mail e ir embora.

_\- Não, não, não! Merda. -_

Stark se levantou deixando o notebook em cima do sofá e saiu pela porta apressado, não demorou muito até ele voltar com um carregador preto claramente para o computador portátil que agora estava com a tela apagada.

_\- Onde tem uma tomada livre por aqui? -_

Enquanto faz a pergunta Tony procurava nas paredes próximas de onde estava sentado, não tendo muito sucesso.

_\- Tem uma do lado do balcão da cozinha -_

Steve respondeu sem muita vontade, tentando não perder o foco do que estava fazendo. Pensava quanto tempo levaria pro vizinho terminar e ir embora, estava quase na hora do jantar, e apesar de não querer uma companhia como ele não teria coragem de mandá-lo embora. O moreno levou suas coisas até a bancada e conectou o carregador na tomada e ao aparelho, e enquanto o notebook ligava deu a volta em direção a cozinha e abriu a geladeira como se estivesse procurando algo.

_\- Posso ajudar? -_

O loiro começava a ficar mais irritado, ele não havia dado tal liberdade para Stark, este apenas levantou os olhos para Steve curioso.

_\- Pensei que teria pelo menos um suco -_

O quadrinista piscou algumas vezes sem acreditar no que estava acontecendo, como ele podia ser tão cara de pau? _  
_

_\- Por que pensou que eu tinha "um suco"? E sem querer ofender, mas quem te deu permissão para abrir minha geladeira?! Quero dizer, a maioria das pessoas pedem. -_

Deixou transparecer um pouco da irritação em sua voz, Tony em seu lugar levantou as mãos em sinal de rendição e deixou que a porta da geladeira se fechasse sozinha. _  
_

_\- Não queria te atrapalhar, você parecia tão focado... Nisso... -_

Tony foi até a mesa em que Steve estava trabalhando e não conteve a risada quando viu o que ele estava fazendo. _  
_

_\- Belo hobby, vizinho. E pensei que tinha suco por causa desse seu jeito bombadinho, sabe?! Pensei que era mais saudável. -_

Disse analisando os desenhos do loiro que fechou a mão em punho. _  
_

_\- Eu tomo água. É meu trabalho. Sou quadrinista da Marvel e preciso entregar essa história até a próxima sexta, então se me der licença... -_

O moreno pela primeira vez pareceu surpreso, provavelmente não podia acreditar que alguém como Steve pudesse ser um quadrinista, ele tinha um porte de atleta, um lutador talvez, Tony pensava que ele era no minimo um personal trainer. _  
_

_\- Certo... Então você só bebe água e cerveja? -_

O vizinho intruso voltava para a bancada, mexendo novamente em seu computador, Steve não respondeu dessa vez, era obvio que o outro tinha visto as garrafas na geladeira enquanto "procurava um suco". Agora estava preocupado com terminar a página de esboços que estava fazendo, para então digitalizar tudo e terminar os desenhos pelo computador da empresa.

_\- Pronto, valeu pela força, vizinho. -_

Tony finalmente recolhia suas coisas, Steve levantou os olhos vendo o vizinho andar até a porta e acenar antes de sair.  _  
_

_\- Tchau... -_


	2. Um dia ruim

Steve não viu o vizinho intruso nos três dias seguintes, ele admite que Tony o deixou intrigado. Mas estava tudo ótimo, havia conseguido terminar seu serviço antes do prazo estipulado, já entregara para seu chefe que prontamente repassou mais trabalhos para o loiro, por sorte nenhum com urgência, então poderia aproveitar o tempo e fazer tudo com calma.

Novamente no seu prédio, Steve se encontrava na lavanderia, sempre separava as tardes de quarta para lavar a roupa, grande parte dos moradores trabalhavam em horário comercial e lavavam nos fins de semana ou na parte da noite, então ele tinha mais privacidade e menos concorrência para as maquinas.

Estava encostado em uma parede da lavanderia lendo um livro qualquer que havia em sua prateleira quando o moreno conhecido entrou completamente encharcado e notavelmente irritado, ele parou de frente para a grande mesa que fazia parte do comodo e começou a se despir espirrando água para os lados.

_\- Sabe que é um prédio de família, não é? -_

Tony se virou para ele assustado, claramente não percebera o loiro ali, sorriu sem graça, com certo alivio no semblante.

_\- Hey, vizinho. Saber que é eu sei, o difícil é a definição de "família", é composta por um casal sexualmente ativo, seus filhos e as vezes demais parentes, então se têm pelo menos uma ou duas pessoas sexualmente ativas, qual o problema de algumas crianças verem um cara de cueca? -_

Tony se surpreendeu com o riso do loiro, Steve abaixou o livro, se aproximou de uma distância respeitável e estendeu a mão.

_\- Steve Rogers. Dia ruim? -_

O outro apertou a mão com um sorriso sincero, apenas ele havia se apresentado na última vez que se viram, quando Tony invadiu "educadamente" o apartamento de Steve em busca de internet.

_\- Diria que o pior de todos. Essa tempestade me pegou de surpresa, então cheguei em casa pronto pra um banho quente e percebi que não estava com minhas chaves, ficaram na minha mesa no escritório que também já está trancado, seria mais fácil se meu celular não quisesse fazer companhia para as chaves. Agora tenho que esperar alguém que tenha uma cópia... Ou passar a noite na lavanderia e ir trabalhar com as mesmas roupas de hoje. -_

Ele falava enquanto colocava a roupa na maquina de lavar recém desocupada por Steve. O loiro observava o moreno e pensava se seria uma boa ideia oferecer seu apartamento para ficar enquanto não resolvia o assunto da chave. O olhar cansado do homem seminu a sua frente foi resposta o suficiente.

_\- Pode ficar em casa, melhor do que acabar assustando as crianças do prédio. -_

Fez o convite com uma risada e começou a tirar a última remessa de roupas da secadora, colocou o cesto ao lado do maior que já continha suas roupas dobradas e começou a dobrar as outras.

_\- Sério? Tem suco na geladeira hoje? -_

Tony riu também e Steve estendeu um conjunto de moletom para ele, o moreno pegou com um agradecimento baixo e se vestiu, as roupas eram notavelmente maiores do que o número dele o que fez os dois rirem de novo.

_\- Obrigado, Steve, é um vizinho e tanto. -_

Deu uma batidinha no ombro do Steve e tirou a roupa que havia acabado de colocar na maquina de lavar, rapidamente as jogou na secadora e ligou a mesma em uma temperatura alta. Ficaram em silêncio até a secadora avisar que seu trabalho estava pronto, Tony tirou as roupas de dentro e simplesmente as enrolou segurando em baixo do braço, Steve já havia terminado de dobrar suas roupas e estava apenas esperando o vizinho. Eles subiram pelo elevador acompanhados do mesmo silêncio confortável. O loiro abriu a porta pedindo para que o outro ficasse a vontade, dessa vez ele realmente quis dizer isso. O moreno foi até o sofá e se sentou encostando a cabeça e fechando os olhos.

_\- Ahn... Se quiser tomar banho é a primeira porta. Eu vou... Fazer a janta... -_

Só agora percebera o quão estranho era aquilo, trouxe um vizinho que mal conhecia para dentro de casa, vestindo suas roupas e ainda oferecera seu banheiro, ah sim, sem esquecer do convite oculto para a janta, deveria ter pensado melhor antes de abrir a boca.

_\- É, banho é uma boa. -_

Tony se levantou em um salto e foi para onde Steve tinha apontado, porém, assim que fora entrar no banheiro acabou tropeçando em algo, a princípio pensou ser um tapete, mas mudou de ideia quando a coisa miou alto arranhando seu pé descalço.

_\- Filho da mãe! -_

Steve correu até o vizinho preocupado, havia esquecido completamente da gata de estimação que tinha o péssimo habito de dormir na porta do banheiro. Rapidamente pegou o animal de pelos brancos, que por usa vez não demorou a subir nos ombros do maior.

_\- Desculpe por isso, Peggy gosta de se fingir de tapete as vezes... Ela te machucou? -_

Tony segurava um dos pés que tinha notáveis vergões. Ele balançou a cabeça em sinal positivo e olhou para a gata sentada no ombro do outro, ele tinha certeza que ela estava olhando para ele como se dissesse "não tem lugar para você aqui, humano."

_\- Sim, ela só me deu um puta susto, mas... Peggy, a gata?! Sério?? -_

O loiro explicou que foi uma homenagem a uma velha amiga, mas não ocupou muito o tempo do moreno que conseguiu entrar no banheiro sem maiores acidentes e tomar seu banho. Steve foi até o quarto, achou melhor pegar uma toalha e outra muda de roupa que servisse no menor. Procurou em seu guarda-roupa alguma de quando era menor, mas ao invés achou peças que Bucky provavelmente esquecera de levar embora, uma parte de Steve desejava que ele havia deixado de propósito, para que o loiro não esquecesse dele. Pegou uma camiseta e uma calça que pertenciam ao antigo parceiro e levou junto com a toalha.

_\- Tony, eu encontrei algumas roupas que podem te servir... E uma toalha limpa também. -_

O moreno abriu a porta assim que o outro bateu, ele agradeceu com um sorriso e pegou a muda que o loiro estendeu corando levemente, o vizinho intruso não pôde deixar de pensar em quão "fofo" o vizinho ficava daquele jeito, agradeceu de novo e fechou a porta começando a se secar e vestir.

Quando saiu do banheiro o cheiro de comida já estava por todo o apartamento, foi praticamente puxado pelo perfume dos hambúrgueres até a cozinha, onde Peggy observava atentamente o trabalho de seu dono, era obvio que ela também estava doida por um pedaço.  
Os dois homens sorriram um para o outro e continuaram assim enquanto juntos arrumavam a mesa e em um silêncio confortável começaram a jantar.

-  _Obrigado pelas roupas... São de algum amigo ou parente? -_

Tony sabia que não eram do outro, ficariam ridiculamente curtas no loiro, e estava curioso para saber por que ele tinha roupas masculinas desse tamanho em casa. O sorriso de Steve se desfez, novamente ele mergulhou em um mar de memórias, algumas felizes e distantes, outras próximas e tristes. Além de não gostar de tocar no assunto também não sabia como o vizinho reagiria com o fato de sua homossexualidade (bissexualidade na verdade, mas não era relevante nesse caso).

- _Não, eram do meu parceiro. -_

O moreno se surpreendeu com a resposta que apesar de um pouco seca deixou um sorriso no rosto de Tony.

_\- Término difícil? -_

O moreno disfarçou o sorriso e se fez interessado, o dia que começou tão horrivelmente não poderia ter final melhor se ele descobrisse que o vizinho não só era gay também como estava solteiro. Steve por sua vez apenas olhava para o prato nostálgico.

-  _Algo assim... Ele se mudou pra Russia, da ultima vez que soube estava com uma garota. -_

O loiro se sentiu confortável em compartilhar sobre isso pela primeira vez desde que o outro se mudou, apesar de sentir falta do moreno estava feliz por ele ter encontrado alguém, a ruiva com quem estava era uma modelo russa, então imaginava que ele estava mais do que bem.

_\- Sinto muito por isso... Mas é o certo, não é?! Seguir em frente... Devia tentar também. -_

Tony não disfarçava, apesar de parecer que Steve não percebia que ele estava mais dando em cima do que dando conselhos reais.

_\- É um pouco complicado pra mim, Bucky era meu melhor amigo e único companheiro que já tive... Eu não sou bom com relacionamentos. -_

Steve não percebeu, mas se sentia confortável em dizer tudo aquilo para o moreno como se fossem velhos amigos, ele olhou para Tony pela primeira vez desde que o assunto havia começado, sentiu como se o ar a sua volta tinha ficado mais quente, os olhos do vizinho exalavam aquele calor e o sorriso do mesmo o encantava, começara a pensar que melhor do que ser amigo do vizinho seria eles terem um relacionamento mais profundo, algo como o que ele tinha com Bucky.

_\- Eu... Vou arrumar o quarto de visitas... -_

O loiro levantou corado, colocou o prato na pia e sumiu pelo corredor, Tony pensou se tinha dito algo errado, se Steve tinha achado ele muito atirado, ou simplesmente não estava afim do moreno e tinha feito o convite só por pena. Ele olhou para a gatinha sentada ao lado da cadeira que o observava atentamente, perguntou baixo se ela tinha algo contra ele, mas o animal apenas saiu andando atrás de seu dono.

Steve não demorou a voltar, nesse meio tempo Tony terminou de comer, lavou os dois pratos e voltou para a sala. O loiro mostrou o quarto para o vizinho, entrou no banheiro para um banho e depois foi direto para o próprio quarto fechando a porta assim que Peggy passou. Com um desejo de boa noite que somente o moreno ouviu ele se deitou e teve um sono sem sonhos, muito diferente do vizinho.


	3. Nada por nada

Steve sentia frio, o vento era congelante e a neve que entrava nas botas de esqui não ajudava nem um pouco, tentou se esconder melhor na jaqueta de penas e sorriu com o pouco sucesso que obteve em aquecer mais o corpo. Olhou novamente em volta, via apenas arvores, montanhas brancas e uma silhueta, sentiu que mesmo distante conhecia a pessoa que se aproximava com facilidade, a neve não tornando nem um pouco difícil a tarefa de andar. Sua respiração ficava cada vez mais densa, o coração batia mais forte e quando os olhos finalmente se encontraram Steve não sentiu mais frio, pelo contrario, ele sentiu como se estivesse queimando de dentro para fora, como se o fogo viesse de seu coração.

-  _Bucky... ?!_ -

O nome saiu como um sussurro, e o outro sorriu e Steve não pôde conter o próprio, assim que o moreno estava próximo o bastante eles se abraçaram, o loiro quase escondendo o velho amigo e parceiro em seus braços. A falta que Bucky fazia era maior do que Steve gostaria, ele se sentia vazio, como se apenas existisse, muitas vezes pensava em como não fazia diferença para o mundo, se ele sumisse a única que iria notar seria Peggy, mas ela não iria fazer algo pra trazê-lo de volta ou fazer sua lembrança algo honroso, ela só iria seguir em frente, arranjar outra casa onde pessoas lhe cuidariam como ele ou até melhor. No meio de tanto nada branco, apenas com a única pessoa que ele já pôde chamar de amigo, que sempre escutou seus desabafos e pensamentos dramáticos, que na verdade não estava realmente ali, Steve percebeu que apenas existia,  _"havia um homem loiro, chamado Steve, no meio do nada branco, e por simplesmente haver no nada, nada ele se tornou."_  
Os braços de Bucky apertaram em sua volta tirando Steve de seus pensamentos solitários e depressivos, o cheiro do moreno embriagava o loiro, ele sentia o companheirismo, a paixão e o amor crescendo novamente e tinha medo de que se soltasse o outro se esvairia, seria levado junto com a neve pelo vento. Mas isso não impediu que Bucky fizesse o movimento, ele se afastou olhando para Steve com o mesmo sorriso de antes, passou a mão pelo rosto do loiro e sem dizer nada o beijou. O loiro não pensou que poderia ficar ainda mais quente, ele sentia o toque do outro queimar sua pele, diferente de tantas outras vezes que se beijaram, dessa vez ele realmente sentiu as famosas ondas de choque por seu corpo.

_\- Você é bom nisso, vizinho. -_

Steve ouviu depois que se separaram, se assustou quando ao invés de Bucky ele viu Tony, o moreno sorria do jeito orgulhoso dele.  
O loiro acordou assustado, ofegante e sem ideia do que havia acontecido, o que diabos esse sonho significava? Ele sabia que amava Bucky e que Tony era um homem atraente, mas por que ele havia assumido o lugar de Bucky em um momento tão íntimo?  
Com a cabeça cheia de perguntas que não iriam se responder tão fácil e sem conseguir voltar a dormir, Steve se levantou com um miado de protesto de Peggy, e foi até a cozinha para pegar um copo d'água, estava tão desnorteado que nem percebeu a luz da cozinha já acesa, quando encontrou Tony sentado, com as mãos segurando uma caneca preta sobre a mesa, pensou estar dentro de outro sonho, passou a mão no rosto esfregando os olhos. Estava se sentindo da mesma forma que no sonho, um calor inexplicável, mas dessa vez as ondas vinham dele mesmo e do outro.

_\- Tudo bem, Steve? Eu tenho problemas com insonia... Espero que não se importe, mas vi uma cafeteira e não resisti. Quer um pouco? -_

Apenas depois da fala do outro o loiro se lembrou de que era seu hóspede para a noite, sentiu-se ainda mais envergonhado e balançou a cabeça indo para a geladeira. O clima entre os dois estava estranho, parecia haver uma tensão inexplicada no local.

_\- Você está bem? Parece meio... Vermelho -_

Steve tomou a água direto da garrafa ainda sem olhar para o outro, então respirou fundo, fechou a geladeira e se virou para ele.

\- Estou bem, só tive um sonho estranho... -

Se forçou a sorrir sabendo que não tinha convencido o vizinho que o olhava curioso, ele sorriu de forma divertida e levou a caneca aos lábios.

_\- Palhaços ou anões? -_

Dessa vez o riso de Steve foi mais do que verdadeiro, Tony nunca o vira rir assim e algo dentro do moreno o fez sorrir bobo para o evento.

\- Acho que meus sonhos conseguem ser mais confusos que os cinco primeiros minutos de Supernatural. -

Os dois riram novamente, o ar agora estava confortável em volta deles, o sorriso de um completava o de outro.  
Conversaram por horas, não se importaram com o sono que na verdade não chegou para nenhum dos dois, nem para os raios de sol que passavam pela cortina da cozinha diretamente para o rosto deles, apenas aproveitaram a vista, os olhos de Tony brilhavam junto com seu sorriso marcante enquanto falava e o rosto de Steve iluminava o ambiente mais do que a própria luz solar. Quando era hora de Tony ir ao trabalho eles levantaram e se despediram antes de Tony entrar novamente no banheiro e Steve voltar para a cama. Dessa vez sem nenhum sonho que o perturbasse.


	4. Tudo por um preço.

Os dias e semanas se passaram e desde aquela noite uma tradição foi formada: o jantar na casa de Steve Rogers. Tony ganhou acesso livre à casa do loiro, uma cópia da chave aliás, que o moreno usava principalmente nas madrugadas quando tinha suas insônias, ia direto para o quarto do outro que sempre corava forte quando acordava com o olhar atento de Tony. Conversavam até Steve não aguentar e capotar de sono, certo dia o loiro acordou e deu de cara com uma confusão de cabelos escuros no travesseiro ao lado, mas não reclamou do vizinho ter passado a noite ao seu lado, Tony passara a não acordar ele, simplesmente se enfiava em baixo das cobertas e caia no sono observando a face serena de seu agora melhor amigo, ele sempre ignorava o miado irritado de Peggy. O jantar no Steve se tornou janta, lanche da madrugada e café da manhã, as conversas iam desde a infância até a rotina do dia-a-dia de cada. Um dia Tony mandou uma mensagem para Steve: " **nada de cozinhar hj, vamos comer fora. Fique gatão. Passo ai às 8 ;D** ". O loiro corou quando terminou de ler, mas apesar de todos os sinais gritando que era um encontro se forçou a acreditar que era apenas dois bons amigos jantando fora. Terminou o trabalho do dia e foi se arrumar, não sabia o que Tony queria dizer com "fique gatão", mas não queria decepcionar o amigo, então colocou uma calça escura e uma camiseta azul que mostrava os músculos definidos, passou uma colônia que achava ter agradado Tony e penteou o cabelo do jeito formal de sempre, quando terminou colocou comida e trocou a água de Peggy e sentou no sofá enquanto esperava o moreno. Tony bateu na porta sem a mesma coragem que teve de manhã ao mandar a mensagem para o vizinho, pensou várias vezes em mandar outra mensagem dizendo que estava bêbado mais cedo e apenas curtindo com a cara dele, mas conhecia Steve o suficiente pra saber que ele levaria a sério e acabaria por dar um sermão em Tony sobre se embebedar antes das onze e em horário de serviço, chegou a pensar que o vizinho poderia ficar chateado também, por isso resolveu seguir em frente, se arrumou como faria para qualquer outro encontro e lá estava pensando em como deveria ter trazido um presente.

_\- Um saco de ração pra gato já estava bom, Tony -_

Murmurou para si quase ao mesmo tempo em que Steve abria a porta, os dois sorriram ao se verem, o moreno se deixou levar pela fragrância inebriante do loiro, era como se ele soubesse que era seu favorito.

_\- E não é que ficou mesmo gatão? -_

Os dois riram um tanto nervosos e corados, Peggy que estava aos pés de Steve miou desinteressada atraindo a atenção dos dois.

_\- Vamos antes que ela invente de ir junto. -_

Steve riu e pegou a carteira, celular e chaves, enquanto trancava a porta perguntou para o outro onde iriam.

_\- Surpresa. -_

A resposta simples veio com um sorriso divertido. Na verdade era uma surpresa tão grande que mesmo Tony não sabia qual era, ficou tão ansioso para o encontro que havia se esquecido de fazer a reserva. No caminho para o carro conseguiu mandar uma mensagem discretamente para um amigo metre de um restaurante consideravelmente famoso.

_\- Tony, esse lugar é muito caro. -_

Afirmou discreto depois do moreno entregar as chaves do carro ao manobrista do Four Seasons, não que Steve soubesse realmente os preços do lugar, geralmente ouvia pessoas falando sobre seus encontros e como gastavam em cada lugar com cada pessoa diferente com quem saiam. Tony sorriu enquanto os dois entravam.

_\- Não se preocupe, eu convidei então é por minha conta. -_

Disse antes de cumprimentar o metre que rapidamente os levou até uma mesa consideravelmente privada no Pool Room, os dois se sentaram e Tony pediu um aperitivo e algum tipo de vinho que Steve não conhecia (não que ele conhecesse qualquer tipo de vinho além de Tinto e Seco). O loiro estava começando a se sentir desconfortável com a situação, não estava acostumado a sair, ainda mais ir em lugares como esse com palmeiras e fontes que literalmente pareciam piscinas no meio do lugar, Tony dizer que pagaria o jantar não foi menos embaraçoso para Steve, não só o fazendo se sentir como uma mulher, mas como se parecesse pobre para o outro. Um garçom passou pela mesa deles deixando os menus e ele se escondeu atrás do seu, não sabia mais se eram dois amigos jantando fora, o salão parecia muito romântico pra algo do tipo, sem dizer que duas pessoas como eles não iam simplesmente jantar em um restaurante como Four Seasons. Leu o cardápio pela primeira vez quando o garçom voltou com o vinho, as duas taças e esperou pelos pedidos depois de servir os dois; vendo os pratos e os preços pensou em quão melhor seria se simplesmente não fizessem hambúrgueres na chapa que tinha em seu apartamento.

_\- Vou ter o Filé Mignon... Quer uma sugestão, Steve? -_

Tony mal olhou o menu antes de entregar para o garçom e fazer o pedido. O outro olhou para por um momento tentando entender se ele quis dizer algo mais com a pergunta.

_\- Não, pode ser o mesmo pra mim— Na verdade! Pensando melhor... O Salmão é melhor, obrigado. -_

Steve mudou de ideia assim que viu o preço do prato que o outro pediu, entregou o próprio menu desviando o olhar e corando; estava indo muito bem em seja lá o que estavam fazendo. Tony percebeu que algo não estava certo e rapidamente liberou o garçom dizendo que pediriam a sobremesa mais tarde.

_\- Está tudo bem? -_

A pergunta saiu mais preocupada do que pretendia, mas chamou a atenção de Steve que o olhou pensativo, Tony parecia mais ansioso que o normal e realmente preocupado que algo pudesse estar chateando o loiro.

_\- Ah, sim! Claro... Eu só... Não faço muito isso, desculpe... -_

Ele forçou um sorriso corando de novo, a feição de Tony se aliviou um pouco sorrindo reconfortante para o outro.

_\- Olha, eu sei que tudo isso é um tanto estranho, mas vamos só ver no que vai dar, ok? Vamos aproveitar o agora, nos divertirmos, esqueça um pouco os porquês, somos só nós dois agora, vamos curtir um ao outro e comer o que nos trouxerem. -_

Terminou com uma risada e empurrando o prato de aperitivos pra ele, quando Steve olhou para ele e sorriu com um suspiro aliviado Tony tomou um grande gole do vinho pra disfarçar o calor que sentiu ao ver que tinha dito algo certo, não queria assustar o vizinho, assim como não queria parecer desinteressado nele. Voltaram a conversar como velhos amigos, o jantar estava se tornando cada vez melhor com o moreno começando suas cantadas discretas e o loiro incrivelmente entendendo, corando e respondendo de forma positiva, chegaram muito bem até o fim do jantar e voltaram para o prédio sorrindo de forma muito mais confortável do que quando chegaram.

_\- Isso foi muito legal, Tony, obrigado pelo jantar. -_

Estavam do lado de fora do apartamento do loiro, estranhamente nenhum dos dois fez menção de entrar, Steve estava começando a sentir o desconforto voltando, nunca havia estado em um encontro assim, pelo amor de Deus! Como saberia o que fazer agora?

_\- Não foi nada e não precisa agradecer, se eu fizesse isso toda vez que você cozinha... Bem_ , _perderia um bom tempo agradecendo ao  invés de te beijando. -_

Steve ficou tão surpreso que não pode esconder a feição, gaguejou algumas vezes corando até conseguir perguntar o que ele quis dizer.

_\- Bem, são duas coisas que posso fazer... Qual delas você quer? -_

O sorriso malicioso do moreno levou Steve de volta ao estranho sonho que teve na primeira noite em que Tony ficou em seu apartamento, o sentimento que teve enquanto beijava o vizinho no sonho de aquilo era tão certo. Inconscientemente o loiro se aproximou do outro, colocou uma mão em sua cintura, outra em seu rosto e se inclinando o beijou. O beijo era calmo e caloroso, Steve sentiu exatamente a mesma coisa que no sonho, as ondas de eletricidade, as famosas borboletas no estomago e a sensação de que aquilo era muito certo. Tony se surpreendeu com a investida de Steve, mas não demorou em corresponder o beijo o abraçando; alivio, alegria e paixão o inundou com o ato, parecia que necessitava do beijo desde que viu Steve pela primeira vez.

Ambos estavam vivendo o momento ao máximo, queriam isso a muito tempo e não haviam percebido, e não importava os passos no corredor ou os incessantes miados por trás da porta de Steve, eles não deixariam o momento por nada.


	5. Quando três são de mais.

Era a primeira vez em que Tony não queria acelerar as coisas em um encontro, ficaram se beijando na porta pelo o que pareceu horas, quando entraram ignoraram Peggy completamente indo direto para o sofá, Tony estava quase subindo no colo de Steve até este o afastar assustado ao ouvir o barulho de chaves destrancando a porta.

_\- Steve? -_

O loiro gelou ainda segurando Tony pelos ombros, a respiração vacilou e ele não estava mais vendo o moreno que acabara de beijar; a voz conhecida o levou para outra época, quando era só ele e o velho amigo; Peggy que havia cansado de ver Steve e Tony se beijando veio correndo do quarto miando alto, o visitante se abaixou e pegou a gata no colo, ela logo ronronando com o carinho que recebia do antigo dono. 

**(Flashback on)**

**Steve entrou no apartamento segurando uma caixa com cuidado, Bucky levantou uma sobrancelha pra ele perguntando o que havia acontecido, o loiro parecia aliviado, mas olhava para a caixa um tanto preocupado.**

**_\- Acabei de tirar do meio da rua, não acredito que as pessoas são tão insensíveis! O coitadinho ia morrer atropelado. -_ **

**Ele sentou ao lado do outro no sofá colocando a caixa aberta no chão e o moreno pôde ver o filhote de gato branco dentro,  o bichinho parecia muito assustado encolhido em um canto da caixa, o que explicava Steve ter transportado a caixa com tanto cuidado.**

**_\- Pessoas são doidas... O que vai fazer com ele? -_ **

**Bucky tentou acariciar o gato que se afastou miando e mostrando os dentes, Steve deu de ombros e mesmo com protestos do animal o pegou aproximando do corpo e fazendo carinho em sua cabeça, recebeu algumas mordidas e arranhões em troca até ele se acalmar e se esconder entre as mãos do homem que sorriu.**

**_\- Acho que vou ficar com ele... Quer ir com a gente no veterinário? -_ **

**O moreno sorriu, Steve sempre conseguia surpreendê-lo com seu jeito de escoteiro; se inclinou, puxando ele de leve e o beijou; se não fosse Steve em sua vida não sabia se iria acreditar que a bondade existe.**

**_\- É claro que quero. -_ **

**(...)**

**(Flashback off)**

Steve foi tirado de seus devaneios quando Tony se levantou, percebeu que o ex-namorado havia entrado na sala com a gata ainda em seu colo. Bucky ainda tinha os cabelos cumpridos até o ombros, a barba por fazer e sorria para Steve que ainda estava sentado no sofá confuso e um pouco assustado, o loiro olhava entre um moreno e outro, Tony agora estava de braços cruzados e um semblante nem um pouco feliz, o outro parecia o notar pela primeira vez e a alegria deu lugar à confusão.

-  _Hora ruim pra eu chegar?_  -

Perguntou depois que Steve não fez nenhum movimento ou menção de dizer algo. Tony revirou os olhos não disfarçando a impaciência, não acreditava no que estava acontecendo, seja lá o que estivesse acontecendo.

-  _N-não... Esse é o Tony, meu vizinho... O q- o que está fazendo aqui?_  -

Finalmente conseguiu dizer algo depois de um tempo também se levantando do sofá, ainda não acreditava que Bucky estava em sua frente, o moreno sorriu um pouco nervoso e colocou Peggy de volta no chão que correu até os pés de Steve animada. Tony por sua vez estava ficando cada vez mais nervoso, depois de tudo o que acontecera durante a noite ele o apresentava apenas como um vizinho?

-  _Eu terminei com a Tasha e... Bem, me promoveram pra cá de novo._  -

Steve balançou a cabeça em concordância, porém seu coração estava afundando, havia superado o ex-namorado e amigo, estava seguindo em frente, conhecera alguém por quem tinha fortes sentimentos e então Bucky voltou, trazendo junto todas as lembranças felizes que tiveram juntos e sentimentos construídos ao longo dos anos.

- _Espera, você é o "melhor amigo" que abandonou Steve pra ir pegar uma russa?_  -

Tony soltou depois de cansar de ser ignorado pelos dois, Steve arregalou os olhos e disse o nome dele em tom repreensivo, Bucky por sua vez levantou as sobrancelhas para a acusação do estranho.

-  _E você é o vizinho que se mete onde não é chamado?_  -

Respondeu calmamente recebendo um "Bucky, por favor." de Steve também como repreensão, Peggy subiu no sofá e olhava entre os três entretida. O loiro previa uma dor de cabeça chegando com toda essa situação.

- _Tony, ele não "me abandonou";  teve que ser transferido... Era a oportunidade de uma vida e eu não ficaria no meio disso, por isso terminamos e não existe nenhum problema em nos relacionarmos com outras pessoas. Bucky, Tony não é só meu vizinho, nós... Nos tornamos bons amigos nesse ultimo mês..._  -

Tentou explicar, mas achou melhor não falar sobre o encontro na qual acabara de voltar com Tony, não queria que Bucky pensasse que havia um motivo para ele não ficar, apesar de tudo o apartamento era dos dois, até mais do moreno que do loiro.

-  _Claro. Agora que voltou quer que eu devolva as roupas dele?_ -

Tony nem fingia que estava fazendo para provocar, porém Steve não sabia onde ele queria chegar com tudo isso. Bucky olhou entre um e outro claramente confuso.

-  _Ele precisou um dia quando ficou trancado do lado de fora do apartamento..._ -

Bucky balançou a cabeça dizendo que havia entendido e que Tony podia ficar com as roupas, este revirou os olhos de novo.

-  _Vou deixar vocês dois sozinhos. Boa noite, Steve._  -

O loiro pensou se não era melhor ir atrás do moreno e tentar explicar tudo, mas se deu conta que ele mesmo não sabia o que explicar, não havia pedido para Bucky voltar da Russia justo no dia do primeiro encontro deles. Peggy ronronou feliz quando a porta foi novamente fechada e pulou da parte de cima do sofá para o ombro de Steve.

**(Flashback on)**

**- _Ainda não acredito que não tinha visto que era fêmea._ -**

**Os dois riram, haviam acabado de voltar do veterinário com a gatinha que se acalmara consideravelmente  e agora se esfregava contra o pescoço de Steve.**

**- _Que grande presente de aniversário, huh?! Como vai chama-la?_  -**

**O loiro não tinha percebido em que data estavam até o parceiro comentar, algo estranho desde que ele nascera no exato dia da independência dos Estados Unidos e estavam fazendo exatamente o que faziam todos os dias, na varanda bebendo cervejas e esperando anoitecer para assistirem a queima de fogos.**

**- _Estava pensando em Peggy..._ -**

**Sorriu para a gatinha fazendo carinho atrás de sua orelha direita, Bucky também sorriu, podia ver certa "semelhança" entre a gata e a velha amiga que não viam desde a faculdade. Ela passou de um ombro para o outro de Steve se aproximando do moreno, e com um miado fraco que atraiu a atenção dos dois humanos, colocou uma pata no ombro do outro começando a ronronar novamente.**

**- _Viu? Ela gosta de você também._  -**

**Bucky se derreteu com o sorriso carinhoso do namorado e não se importou com a gata em seu ombro quando se colocou de frente para ele e o beijou novamente, Peggy miou e pulou para a mesa onde o moreno prensava o maior, Steve retribuía o beijo com a mesma paixão que recebia abraçando-o.**

**(Flashback off)**

- _Desculpe por isso, Tony é... Impulsivo. Vai ficar aqui?_  -

Steve fazia carinho na gata, mais para se acalmar do que para agradá-la, aprendeu que o animal tinha certo dom para não deixá-lo ansioso e não podia se ver gaguejando de novo. Olhou rapidamente o lugar procurando algum vestígio de mala ou mochila que indicasse que sim, Bucky iria ficar no apartamento deles.

-  _Estão no carro, queria ter certeza que ainda estava aqui e que estava tudo bem eu voltar... Mas vou entender se não se sentir confortável ou, não sei, tiver muita coisa acontecendo._  -

Começou sorrindo com o jeito do outro, mas depois percebeu que ele não estava só surpreso com sua chegada repentina e sim um pouco perdido, preocupado com algo; realmente era muita informação e "coisa acontecendo".

Steve estava completamente confuso, por que Bucky não ligara avisando que vinha? Por que deixou claro que terminou com a modelo russa? O que tudo isso significava?

-  _Não, claro que não, Bucky! Você é meu amigo, nunca me sentiria desconfortável com isso... Eu vou arrumar o quarto enquanto você pega suas coisa._  -

Forçou um sorriso e saiu apressado para o quarto de hóspedes, seja lá o que tudo isso significava, Steve continuaria tratando ele como o melhor amigo que era e apenas isso, pelo menos até tudo se resolver. Foi até o quarto principal, pegou qualquer peça que pertencia a Bucky e colocou no guarda-roupas do quarto de hóspedes, Peggy miava em seu pé como se perguntasse o que ele estava fazendo. Os dois homens não conversaram muito quando o moreno colocou todas as malas no quarto de hóspedes, Steve se oferecera para cozinhar algo, mas o outro negou quando soube que o loiro já havia jantado.

Quando cada um entrou em um quarto diferente Peggy não soube quem seguir e apenas quando Steve a chamou a gata entrou no quarto principal correndo e pulou na cama. O loiro se sentia tão cansado que se deitou na cama sem se importar em vestir algo mais confortável ou se colocar em baixo dos lençóis, Peggy andou até perto da cabeça do dono e deitou entre seu pescoço e ombro.


	6. Amigos antes de tudo.

Na manhã seguinte, Steve sentiu falta da presença do vizinho em sua cama, não pensou duas vezes e foi direto para o apartamento de Tony. Mal viu Bucky preparando o café ou Peggy correndo até ele na cozinha. Ainda não sabia o que iria fazer com o velho companheiro, mas sabia que não iria desistir do que sentia pelo vizinho, e muito menos sem antes saber se ele sentia ou não o mesmo. E não poderia passar o dia inteiro sem falar com ele; tinha que ir vê-lo essa manhã, antes do mesmo ir trabalhar.

_\- Tony? -_

Quando o moreno não respondeu nas quatro vezes em que o chamou, Steve abriu a porta preocupado e entrou no apartamento. As cortinas estavam fechadas, transformando o lugar em um ambiente noturno, Steve conseguia ver apenas parte da sala por conta da porta entreaberta. O loiro não pode ignorar o forte cheiro de álcool que vinha de todos os lados, ele fechou a porta e ligou a luz recebendo um gemido de protesto em troca. Curioso e mais preocupado se dirigiu até atrás do sofá e encontrou Tony com parte da roupa que usou no encontro dos dois na noite passada, deitado de barriga para baixo e segurando o gargalo de uma garrafa de uísque.

_\- Desliga essa droga. -_

Steve teve dificuldade em entender o que o outro tinha dito. Ignorou o pedido e foi até ele, tirou a garrafa de sua mão com outro gemido de protesto de Tony. O loiro imaginava que a má circulação na mão e dedos dele por segurar a garrafa, por sabe-se lá quanto tempo, havia causado um pouco de dor no processo de soltar o vidro.

_\- Você vai se atrasar para o trabalho, vamos... -_

O loiro o ajudou a se levantar praticamente o carregando para o banheiro, o sentou no vaso e tirou o resto das roupas que vestia deixando apenas a cueca.

Tony tentava focar sua visão no anjo a sua frente... Era um anjo? Anjos despem as pessoas assim? Balançou a cabeça espantando as perguntas, não importava se era um anjo, tendo a aparência de Steve, ele aceitaria até o diabo tirando suas roupas.

_\- Não esqueceu uma peça, querido? -_

Disse rouco tentando sorrir malicioso para o loiro que lhe olhou repreensivo. Steve ligou o chuveiro e o colocou em baixo da água fria, Tony gemeu mais alto e tentou sair do box, mas foi impedido pelo outro que acabou se molhando no processo de segurar o moreno no lugar. Tony abraçou Steve apertado o trazendo para baixo da água também, o loiro não o empurrou dessa vez, apenas retribuiu o abraço.

Tony estava voltando à consciência quando o abraçou, sentia vergonha da forma como Steve o encontrara, vergonha do que fizera depois de passar o mês inteiro se dizendo "Steve merece o melhor de mim"; não percebeu que estava chorando até o loiro o abraçar mais apertado dizendo que tudo ficaria bem. Tony sabia que nada iria ficar bem, porque Steve iria voltar para Bucky e ele para a vidinha vazia que parecia só fazer sentido com a presença do álcool. O loiro desligou o chuveiro e enrolou uma toalha em volta de Tony que em nenhum momento olhou para ele.

_\- Pode se secar? Vou pegar algumas aspirinas e te fazer um café... Vai ajudar. -_

Steve sorriu mesmo o outro ainda não olhando para ele. Quando recebeu um aceno de cabeça em resposta, saiu do apartamento do moreno ignorando as roupas molhadas. Bucky e Peggy olharam para ele curiosos, o loiro apenas passou pelos dois pegando o remédio e alguns ingredientes para o café da manhã de Tony e saiu tão rápido quanto entrou. Olhando para a gata, o homem que ficara apenas deu de ombros e voltou a comer.

Tony reuniu coragem para deixar o quarto alguns minutos depois do cheiro de ovo e bacon fritos preencher o apartamento, eliminando o de álcool; Steve pensara em como Tony não queria olhar em seu rosto depois do banho e decidiu deixar o amigo sozinho o quanto fosse necessário. O moreno se sentou no banco do balcão em frente ao copo de água e aspirinas que Steve tinha deixado para ele, com um suspiro ele tomou os dois, não merecia o cuidado de Steve agora.

_\- Como entrou aqui? -_

Sua voz ainda estava rouca, mas desta vez as palavras saíram mais limpas do que antes, Steve não tirou sua atenção do que estava fazendo para responder, sabia que agir naturalmente era o melhor para o momento.

_\- Você me deu sua chave quando te dei a minha: **"Não é justo só eu invadir seu apartamento"**  -_

Riu com a tentativa de imitar o outro enquanto colocava o alimento gorduroso em um prato. Tony analisou as costas do loiro, ele não parecia tenso ou nervoso... Talvez já tivesse dormido com o ex e agora estava apenas cuidando de Tony por pena. Steve colocou o prato no lugar do copo em frente de Tony e sorriu para ele.

_\- Obrigado, pode ir agora. E eu quero minha chave de volta. -_

O moreno voltou a não olhar para o vizinho, ao invés disso estava encarando o prato com seu café da manhã, e apesar da comida cheirar e parecer deliciosa, Tony sentiu ânsia. Talvez fosse o pensamento de que tudo teria sido diferente se eles tivessem ido para o apartamento dele depois do encontro, ou se Bucky não tivesse aparecido, ou se ele não tivesse deixado os dois sozinhos... Ou se Steve tivesse ido atrás dele como ele pensou que aconteceria.

_\- Tony... Vamos conversar, ok? Sei que está preocupado por Bucky ter voltado assim, e que deve pensar que eu vou voltar com ele, mas... Não acho que eu o ame assim e não quero que isso fique entre qualquer coisa entre nós... Principalmente nossa amizade. -_

O outro pensava o que o vizinho estava querendo dizer, não iria voltar a ser namorado do melhor amigo, mas também o que tinham era apenas amizade? A dor de cabeça da ressaca estava piorando e Tony tinha certeza de que tinha a ver com toda a situação que estava sendo obrigado a enfrentar.

_\- Claro... Que seja. -_

Disse esfregando a testa e afastando o prato, agora tinha certeza de que se comesse iria vomitar. Steve observou sentindo uma dor no peito, não entendia o porquê de Tony o estar rejeitando desse jeito. Talvez ele não sentisse o mesmo, apenas queria se divertir com o vizinho "gostoso". Se afastou do balcão respirando fundo e balançou a cabeça.

_\- Tudo bem, então... -_

Steve colocou a chave do moreno em cima da mesa e saiu do apartamento. Quando entrou em seu próprio, começou a se despir no caminho para o banheiro, não se importava com a presença de Bucky, não se importava com nada, estava cego pela confusão, mágoa e rejeição, tão desorientado que não ouviu os miados de Peggy se aproximando rapidamente e a massa peluda entrar na sua frente. Estava a meio caminho de tirar o cinto da calça quando a gata chiou de dor quando foi chutada acidentalmente; o homem se sentou no chão e pegou o animal no colo, começou a fazer carinho nela a acalmando e dizendo que tudo ficaria bem. Ele apenas não percebeu que estava dizendo isso mais para si mesmo que para Peggy.

Ela ronronou para o dono esfregando a cabeça contra sua barriga e peito, Steve aceitou o consolo dela sorrindo para a atitude de sua verdadeira amiga.

_\- Hey, tudo bem? -_

Bucky sentou ao lado dos dois, sabia que devia dar espaço para o amigo digerir tudo o que estava acontecendo, mas Steve parecia tão perdido e deixar apenas Peggy o ajudar com isso não era justo com nenhum dos dois, eram melhores amigos desde que se lembrava. E apesar de tudo pelo o que passaram, a amizade dos dois sempre estaria acima de tudo. Steve balançou a cabeça negativamente, sentia que estava prestes a explodir em lágrimas e o moreno percebeu, ele o abraçou forte passando a mão pelas costas do loiro.

_\- Meu vizinho... Tony, aquele que estava aqui ontem à noite. Nós ficamos bem próximos esse último mês e ontem tivemos nosso primeiro encontro, estava tudo bem até... -_

Apesar de saber que Bucky entenderia, não queria que o amigo pensasse que era culpa dele, estava claro que Tony não queria as mesmas coisas que Steve. Peggy deitou as patas dianteiras no braço do loiro e olhava atentamente.

_\- Eu fui falar com ele... Tentar me explicar ou eu não sei. Encontrei-o caído bêbado atrás do sofá, nunca o vi daquele jeito, quero dizer, ele já havia me dito que tinha certa experiência com álcool e coisa do tipo, mas não pensei que era algo assim... De toda forma, eu o ajudei a tomar uma ducha e levei as aspirinas, fiz até um café pra ajudar a ressaca, mas... Ele agiu diferente de antes, parecia que estava com raiva de mim, eu... Eu falei pra ele que não teria mais nada entre você e eu, e que não queria isso entre ele e eu, mas sabe quando você diz algo e parece não fazer diferença pra outra pessoa? -_

Despejou tudo em cima do velho amigo como faziam antigamente. Steve não se importava com o que havia acontecido entre os dois, ou em como ficou quando Bucky foi embora, o moreno estava ao seu lado agora, justamente quando precisava.

_\- Dê um tempo para ele entender o que você quis dizer, vi como ele ficou ontem, Steve, não passava de ciúmes e medo de você o esquecer... Sinto muito ter chegado dessa forma e estragado seu encontro, eu devia ter avisado. -_

Bucky acariciava os cabelos loiros como fazia quando eram crianças e os bullies chateavam o franzino Steve. Apesar da ainda presente dor da rejeição, o loiro sorriu por saber que sua amizade com o moreno não havia sido abalada pelo tempo que passaram separados.


	7. Resolvendo a situação.

****Steve aceitou o conselho de seu velho amigo e decidiu esperar a tempestade se acalmar. Não havia desistido do vizinho e estava preocupado que ele voltasse a beber, e ficasse mal como no dia que o encontrou, mas os dois precisavam de espaço e o loiro iria respeitar o de Tony.

Passou a semana seguinte dividindo seu tempo entre trabalhar e matar as saudades de Bucky, que apesar das afirmações de Steve de que eles poderiam dividir o apartamento como antes, estava procurando um próprio pela vizinhança. Sabia que havia magoado o amigo quando se mudou e não poderia deixar o passado dos dois atrapalhar o futuro de Steve. O moreno era quem mais falava em suas conversas, já que era o único que realmente tinha novidades entre os dois; apesar de sempre querer saber como o velho amigo estava se sentindo, nunca interrompia quando Steve estava trabalhando, não porque o loiro precisava de tanta concentração, mas porque sabia que são nesses momentos em que ele pensa de verdade, o loiro refletia suas atitudes e acontecimentos e pensava em como poderia resolver seus problemas.

Tony se arrependeu do que disse no momento em que Steve fechou a porta, queria ir atrás do outro e entregar a chave e seu coração, mas sendo um Stark só conseguiu se entregar ao orgulho. Suspirou tentando se livrar do peso que o vazio lhe dava, fechou as cortinas que claramente Steve havia aberto e praticamente se arrastou para o quarto, nem pensou em ligar para o serviço e dizer que estava doente quando se deixou cair na cama.

Deixou a melancolia tomar conta de si durante a semana, mal saia do quarto, e por vezes sentia como se fizesse parte da mobília: um objeto inanimado, outras vezes desejava fazer parte da mobília: um objeto sem sentimentos para o afogar. Pensava em como havia sido estúpido, se Steve tinha dormido com Bucky na noite do encontro deles, no dia seguinte ele tinha dado carta branca pro loiro voltar para o ex. Não só tinha expulsado o amor de sua vida, mas tinha jogado uma das maiores amizades que teve no lixo. Talvez essa fosse sua vida, seu destino, viver sozinho na companhia das garrafas de uísque.

Na quinta-feira a noite deixou a razão voltar a si. Se fosse para perder Steve, que perdesse o deixando saber o que sentia, que Steve soubesse o que ele também estava perdendo; pelo menos isso era o que dizia a si mesmo, no fundo só tinha esperanças de pelo menos salvar a amizade. Pensou em ir imediatamente ao apartamento do vizinho, mas não queria encontrar o ex-atual, nem que Steve o visse como estava (uma semana sem mal ver o chuveiro ou espelho, Tony sabia que parecia miserável e na verdade ele estava). Levantou-se e foi para o banheiro, se iria falar de seus sentimentos para Steve, iria falar estando mais estonteante do que o loiro jamais havia visto.

Na sexta de manhã, Steve iria ao escritório da Marvel Comics entregar os desenhos da próxima edição de Academia Vingadores. Estava falando com seu chefe sobre os próximos trabalhos quando a secretária bateu suavemente na porta.

_\- Sr. Rogers, tem um senhor que gostaria de vê-lo. -_

Assim que Karen terminou de falar Tony entrou na sala vestindo um blazer branco e segurando um buque ridiculamente grande com rosas laranja, lírios vinho, lavanda e algumas folhas compridas. O queixo de Steve caiu em uma expressão confusa e descrente,  ** _o que diabos ele está fazendo?_**

_\- Eu sou o senhor... Caso não tenha ligado uma informação a outra. Podemos conversar? -_

O loiro balançou a cabeça ainda surpreso e foi para uma sala vazia com o outro. Apesar da aparência calma, Tony estava suando por dentro, Steve não tinha dito nada, nem um oi ou algo do tipo e isso deixava o moreno nervoso. O vizinho sempre fora muito educado, não havia pensado no fato de ter expulsado o amigo de sua casa depois dele o ajudar e se isso o havia deixado magoado.

_\- Desculpe por aquele dia, eu fui um idiota... Não foi sua culpa eu ter saído daquele jeito e eu não deveria ficar bravo por voltar com seu ex e... São pra você. -_

Forçou um sorriso quando lembrou de que estava segurando as flores e as estendeu para Steve que pegou o buque hesitante.

_\- De qualquer forma... Eu entendo que Bucky é o grande amor da sua vida e eu não tenho direito de fazer disso um grande caso, nós som- éramos amigos, só tivemos um encontro no qual eu nem te convidei direito e se não fosse pelos beijos ia pensar que você nem sabia que era um encontro... Eu só queria que você soubesse que sua amizade é muito importante pra mim e sim... Eu queria que nosso relacionamento fosse para um nível além da amizade, mas eu entendo que tem muita coisa acontecendo na sua vida e não quero atrapalhar isso, então... Amigos? -_

Tony andava de um lado para o outro divagando rapidamente. Steve acabou não entendendo algumas partes, mas acompanhou a lógica do moreno, mesmo não fazendo sentido algum para ele. Colocou o buque em cima de uma mesa e o puxou para um abraço apertado.

_\- Você sempre vai ser meu amigo, Tony, assim como Bucky; a única diferença entre vocês é que apesar de eu conhecer ele há muito mais tempo, meus sentimentos por você são mais fortes... Eu não voltei com ele, Bucky só vai ficar em casa até encontrar um apartamento pra ele. Também queria que nosso relacionamento evoluísse. -_

Separou um pouco para olhar para o rosto de Tony enquanto falava, os olhos do moreno brilhavam mais a cada frase; seu coração não cabia no peito, ouvira que Steve sentia o mesmo por ele, e que Bucky não passava de um amigo de infância e Tony algo mais. Mal escutou o resto, mas deixou Steve terminar antes de beijá-lo, o loiro retribuiu com a mesma intensidade, segurou o vizinho pela cintura e o prendeu contra a mesa onde havia deixado o buque.

_\- Tony, eu nem trabalho aqui... -_

Steve quebrou o beijo com um riso baixo e se afastou um pouco, Tony riu também e se apoiou na mesa, ainda não acreditava que Steve tinha dito tudo aquilo e que realmente tinham se beijado.

_\- Mal posso esperar pra esfregar isso na cara do seu amiguinho. -_

Tony pegou o buque e entregou de novo para Steve e balançou a cabeça sorrindo, sentira falta do humor do moreno.

_\- Bucky sabe como me sinto, não vai ser uma surpresa... -_

Tony cerrou os olhos para essa frase, havia esquecido a parte em que Steve disse que eles ainda eram amigos.

_\- Pelo menos ele vai se mudar e você vai ter o apartamento inteiro só para você de novo. -_

O loiro corou, apesar de achar não ser uma boa ideia contar para Tony que na verdade ele havia pedido pra amigo ficar, não queria sentir como se estivesse escondendo algo do outro.

_\- Yeah... Mas bem que eu queria que ele ficasse, sabe... Ele é meu melhor amigo e o apartamento é mais dele que meu...— Quando compramos ele já tinha um emprego e eu tinha acabado de começar minha carreira, mas como freelancer, então não era sempre que tinha dinheiro, ele pagou a maioria das prestações. -_

Continuou quando Tony fez uma cara confusa quanto o apartamento ser mais de Bucky que de Steve, mas entendeu o que o loiro sentia, é uma pessoa que está do lado da justiça e para ele não era justo Bucky sair do apartamento e comprar outro só para não atrapalha-lo.

_\- E se... Ele continuasse no apartamento e você se mudasse?! -_

Foi a primeira ideia que veio a mente do moreno e esperava que Steve não interpretasse errado, o que havia acontecido pela expressão surpresa do loiro.

_\- Tony, eu gosto muito de você, mas não acha isso apressado de mais?-_

O tom assustado dele fez Tony rir e balançar a cabeça, o que ele esperava que Steve entendesse depois de tudo?

_\- Não, quis dizer, como colegas mesmo... Seria como quando nós trocamos as chaves, já passávamos as noites juntos mesmo, a única diferença é que vai ser no meu apartamento e... Vamos estar em uma relação amorosa. -_

Steve considerou a proposta e sorriu. Não era uma má ideia e gostava de ter Tony ao seu lado de manhã, de saber que o moreno conseguia dormir só por estar perto do loiro. Aproximou-se e o beijou ainda sorrindo.

_\- Ok, mas Peggy vem comigo. -_


	8. Olá, colega!

_\- Acho que essa é a ultima... -_

Avisou Bucky colocando uma caixa no chão da sala do vizinho. Steve e Tony planejaram a mudança em uma tarde e a realizaram no dia seguinte. Steve levou apenas o que precisava e tudo o que não tinha no apartamento de Tony, Bucky ficou mais que feliz em ajudar apesar do amigo estar se mudando para o apartamento do vizinho intrometido. E o fato de não precisar mais procurar outro lugar e que seria vizinho do seu melhor amigo o ajudou a encarar melhor a situação.

_\- Obrigado, Bucky, quer beber algo? Tenho certeza que Tony tem suco... -_

O casal riu, mesmo com a confusão no rosto de Bucky, e foi assim que Steve anunciou que iria se mudar para o apartamento de Tony "Vou morar com meu namorado." e o outro se sentiu orgulhoso do amigo pelo passo social que ele estava dando. Peggy sentou ao lado da porta de Tony e miou uma vez atraindo a atenção dos três, então se levantou e voltou para o antigo apartamento de Steve balançando o rabo.

_\- Peggy... Ela nunca vai ficar aqui. -_

O loiro disse com um suspiro, Tony sorriu presunçoso para Bucky que revirou os olhos. Não que Tony não goste da gata, ele sabia que ela não gostava dele ou por ele assumir o lugar de Bucky ou roubar a atenção de Steve, ele nunca saberia. Bucky, por outro lado, tinha criado afeto pelo animal, não tão forte quanto o de Steve, mas o suficiente para querer a gatinha por perto.

_\- Não se preocupe Steve, eu trago ela pra te visitar, uma desculpa a mais pra eu bater na porta de vocês. -_

Garantiu Bucky devolvendo o sorriso do outro moreno com uma piscadela, Tony fez uma careta, não bastava serem vizinhos e ele o melhor amigo do  **seu** loiro, tinha que visitar e trazer Peggy junto?! Bucky era cada vez mais chato no conceito de Tony.

_\- Espero mesmo, não tem mais a desculpa de estar em outro continente, Barnes. -_

Steve respondeu e deu um último abraço antes de se despedir do seu melhor amigo e ex-namorado. O loiro fechou a porta com um suspiro feliz, nunca se sentiu tão realizado; acabara de se mudar para o apartamento do homem que muito provavelmente amava, se tornou vizinho do seu melhor amigo e poderiam visitar um ao outro a qualquer hora (desde que não fosse no horário sagrado que Tony havia estipulado), tinha o emprego dos seus sonhos e o homem que muito provavelmente amava, provavelmente o amava de volta. Virou-se para Tony que havia se aproximado e o beijou apaixonadamente o abraçando pela cintura.

_\- Melhor começar a organizar algumas coisas, e... Qual a senha? -_


End file.
